moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
Shark Tale 3 transcript
Prologue: Northside Reef Zippy and Zappy, Master Volt's evil electric eel henchman are planning to ruin Oscar, Lenny and the other sea critters' entire lives and take control of Southside Reef. Zippy: "What the crap are we gonna do about those sea critters?" Zappy: "Yeah, what are we gonna do about it? they killed Grusella and our barracuda pals." Master Volt: "Maybe I can help you guys out, Zippy, Zappy, it's time to pay them back." Master Volt: Chuckle The electric eel villains swim around on their way to Southside Reef. DreamWorks Animation Pictures presents: Shark Tale 3 '' ''Directed by Greg Tiernan and Conrad Vernon '' ''Produced by Mark Swift, Adam Sandler and Mireille Soria '' ''Screenplay by Noah Baumbauch Music composed by Hans Zimmer '' ''Edited by Nick Fletcher '' ''Production-Design by Kendel Gronkwhite-Shaindlin '' ''Starring: Michael J. Fox Renée Zellweger '' ''Jack Black '' ''Angelina Jolie '' ''Martin Scorsese '' ''Robert De Niro '' ''Vincent Pastore '' ''Doug E. Doug '' ''Ziggy Marley '' ''Dominic Chianese '' ''Lenny Venito David Soren '' ''Katie Couric '' ''David P. Smith Shelley Morrison '' ''Alexander Garfin '' ''Mar-Mar Hadley Belle Miller '' ''Wanda Sykes '' ''Emily Blunt '' ''Zach Galifianakis '' ''Andy Richter '' ''Elizabeth Banks '' ''Kevin Spacey '' ''Tim Curry '' ''Lewis Black '' ''Jim Cummings '' ''Bill Hader Glenn Close '' ''Owen Wilson Amy Poehler Steve Martin '' ''Ben Stiller Jennifer Aniston Mandy Moore '' ''John Hasler '' ''William Wunsch '' ''Connor Corum '' ''Francesca Capaldi '' ''Owen Vaccaro Scarlett Estevez Selena Gomez Alec Baldwin Ringo Starr Hillary Duff Seth MacFarlane Nathan Lane and Mel Gibson Scene 1: Oscar, Angie, Felix, Dennis, Lucas and Katherine's apartment Oscar and Angie are getting their 3 sons and their daughter, Katherine ready for school on time. Oscar: "Alright, kids, right after breakfast, make sure you have everything you need for school in your backpacks." Felix: "Okay, Mom and Dad, we'll do that." Right after their breakfast meals, Felix, Dennis, Lucas and Katherine now have their school supplies prepared and put in their backpacks and they head on out the door on their way to the school stop. Inside the Titanic House Lenny: "See you later, Sheldon and Sheena." Crystal: "Have a super good day at school, you 2." Don Lino: "Well, Mildred, right before Frankie passed away from that fallen anchor incident, I sure do remember his and Lenny's school years." Mildred: "So do I, Edward, so do I." Southside Reef Elementary School/Miss Wanda's classroom Miss Wanda: "Good morning, students." Southside Reef Elementary School students: "Good morning, Miss Wanda." Miss Wanda: "Let's begin by introducing ourselves: Felix," Felix: "Here." Miss Wanda: "Lucas," Lucas: "Here." Miss Wanda: "Dennis," Dennis: "Here." Miss Wanda: "Katherine," Katherine: "Here." Miss Wanda: "Sheldon," Sheldon: "Here." Miss Wanda: "Sheena," Sheena: "Here." Miss Wanda: "Stuart." Stuart: "Here." Miss Wanda: "Oh good, you're all here, now let's begin with some multiplication problems." Felix: (writing 12 X 39 = 468) Lucas: (writing 13 X 12 = 156) Dennis: (writing 6 X 97 = 582) Katherine: (writing 55 X 32 = 1760) Sheldon: (writing 67 X 45 = 3015) Sheena: (writing 32 X 15 = 480) Stuart: (writing 17 X 19 = 323) The time's now up. Miss Wanda: "Okay, time's up, let me check your multiplication papers." Miss Wanda swims right over to her students' desks and checks their multiplication papers. Miss Wanda: "Good, very good, you got all of them correct." Bell Ringing Miss Wanda: "There goes the bell for lunch time, have a good reef-tacular lunch, students." The Southside Reef Elementary School lunch room Felix: "Hey, Sheldon, Sheena, did you know that the Whale Wash used to be just Sykes' Whale Wash?" Sheldon: "Of course we do," Sheena: "but right now Oscar works with him there." Dennis: "That's exactly right, Sheena, Mine, Felix, Lucas and Katherine's dad works there with him." Stuart: "That sounds reef-tastic." Outside recess (undersea version) The 3 guppies and 2 vegetarian shark pups are now playing corral ball with 1 another. Sheldon: "You know, Sheena, this is turning out to be super good weather after all." Sheena: "I know it is, Sheldon, good thing Grusella and her barracudda army are gone for good right now." They continue swimming and playing around. Miss Wanda: "Okay, everybody, time to line up to go right back inside." The 3 guppies and twin vegetarian shark pups along with Miss Wanda swim right back inside the Southside Reef Elementary School building. Back inside the Southside Reef Elementary School building Miss Wanda: "Now right before we go back home, students, let's do some vocabulary words." The 3 guppies and the twin vegetarian shark pups do their vocabulary words. Bell Ringing Again Miss Wanda: "Have a super good weekend, students." Sheena: "You too, Miss Wanda." The 4 guppies swim around on their way back home to their apartment while Sheldon and Sheena swim around on their way back home to the Titanic House. Back in Oscar, Angie, Felix, Dennis, Lucas and Katherine's apartment Oscar: "So, Felix, Dennis, Lucas, Katherine, how was the 1st day of school for all of you guppies?" Felix: "It was super thrilling, Mom and Dad," Dennis: "we did multiplication math problems," Lucas: "we played Frisbee with Sheldon and Sheena," Katrina: "and we did vocabulary words." Angie: "That's absolutely wonderful, guppies." Back in the Titanic House Lenny: "Sheldon, Sheena, we can see that you pups did good in school this morning and afternoon." Sheldon: "Well, Mom, Dad, Grandpa Edward and Grandma Mildred," Sheena: "we studied super hard and never gave up." Crystal: "We're super proud of you pups," Don Lino: "and just like me and your grandmother," Mildred: "you sure know how to get along with 1 another." Lenny looks right at the television screen...... Lenny: "Oh my clams, look what's on Sea 9 News!" Crystal, Sheldon, Sheena, Don Lino and Mildred look right at the television screen. Katie Current: "This is Katie Current for Southside Reef News, and it seems to me that something very shocking is happening." Don Lino: "What the heck's going on here?" Katie Current: "Master Volt, the evil boss of the electric eels, along with his henchman, Zippy and Zappy, are planning to electrify the entire reef, we need some brave action heroes to take them out." Cut to Oscar inside their apartment....... Oscar: "Alright, everybody, Master Volt, Zippy and Zappy are plannin' to electrify the entire reef." Gasps In Shock Sykes: "Okay, everybody stay calm, nobody panic." Oscar: "We all need to go out there and fight them off." Angie: "How exactly are we gonna do that, Oscar?" Oscar: "We'll form a team, we call ourselves Team Rescue Heroes!" Sykes: "I thought that Don Lino was such an evil brute, but Master Volt's much worse." Cut to Lenny, Crystal, Don Lino, Mildred, Sheldon, Sheena, Guiseppe, Don Feinberg, Maria, Boris and Katrina in the Titanic House........ Lenny: "Now, Sheldon, Sheena, your mother, grandparents and I are going off to the kelp wasteland to confront Master Volt, Zippy and Zappy," Crystal: "we want you to be nice and respective and behave well for your Uncle Boris and Aunt Maria and your godfathers, Giuseppe and Ira and your godmother, Katrina as well." Sheldon: "You can count on us, Mom, Dad, Grandpa Edward and Grandma Mildred," Sheena: "Uncle Boris, Aunt Maria, Giuseppe, Ira and Katrina are super fun and entertaining." Lenny: "Just remember not to leave any of your toys and things lying around the entire house." Lenny, Crystal, Don Lino and Mildred swim around outta the Titanic House on their way to the kelp wasteland, the exact same place where Lenny's brother, Frankie was killed off by an anchor. Oscar, Angie, Felix, Dennis, Lucas, Katrina, Sykes, Lola, Reuben, Stuart, Mrs. Sanchez, Luca, Horace, Crazy Joe and the Shorties follow them as well. The kelp wasteland Don Lino: "Well here we are, the kelp wasteland." Lenny: "Oh yeah, I remember, that's exactly where Frankie passed away a couple of years ago, but good thing I'm over it right now." Master Volt (off screen): "You call that a couple of years ago?" Master Volt: Laughter Crystal: "Lenny, guys, look over there!" Lenny, Crystal, Don Lino and Mildred turn right over to see Master Volt, Zippy and Zappy floating by. Oscar: "Master Volt, I don't know how you got there, but I know exactly how you're gettin' outta here, the hard way or the easy way!" Master Volt: "Well look what we have here, a little fish with a super powerful attitude." Sykes: "I thought that Don Lino was such an evil brute, but Master Volt's much worse. Master Volt: "Zippy, Zappy, it's time to shock them down." Zippy: "You got it, boss." Ernie: "I got a terrible feeling about dis, Bernie." Bernie: Come on, Ernie, dose electreec eels are worse dan me and you." Angie: "Alright, that does it, you evil electric eels, we had enough of your electrifying behavior!" Angie begins fighting against Master Volt, Zippy and Zappy. Oscar: "Angie, look out for their electrifying powers!" Angie dodges Master Volt, Zippy and Zappy's electrifying powers. Oscar: "Man, that was a close 1." Giuseppe: "A super close 1 indeed." Master Volt: "Well, Edward, it looks like I'm gonna shock you down." Don Lino: "Not if I can try to take you down!" Master Volt prepares to electrify Don Lino, but Mildred prepares to stop him in his tracks. Mildred: "Oh my starfish! Edward!" Lenny: “Volt, stay away, you’re not gonna kill any of us, stop! (Lenny sees Mildred swimming right towards Master Volt.) Ma, no!” (Mildred gently pushes Lenny outta the way and is later killed by Master Volt.) Crystal: "Oh my clams. Mildred." Lenny: "Ma? no, A Bit it can't be happening." Master Volt: "Looks like she's down for good." Master Volt begins going right near Mildred's deceased body. Lenny: “No, Volt, get away from her, go on, get outta here, get away!” Don Lino: "Lenny, I'm pretty sure Master Volt, Zippy and Zappy can be defeated and your mother can be avenged." Back outside the Titanic House/Mildred's funeral ceremony The entire Southside Reef population is right near Mildred's burial spot. Don Feinberg: "May Frankie and Shelly welcome you and lead you through the skies of heaven, may they sing your praises with true love so that we might hear it rise from the depths of magic, and know that you took your rightful place as a Southside Reef residence has fallen: a super good wife and a super good mother and grandmother to all of us." Mildred's closed wooden casket is now buried underground right between Frankie and Shelly's graves. Lenny: "I'm terribly sorry, Ma, I really am, but I'm still ready to get my revenge on Master Volt, Zippy and Zappy." Don Lino: "You know something, Lenny?" Lenny: "What, Pop?" Don Lino: "Even though your mother's gone for good right now, you still got her eyes and she would've known that you could avenge her passing." Lenny: "Thanks for telling me that." Back inside the Titanic House Lenny's sitting in the blue armchair and Oscar, Angie, Felix, Dennis, Lucas, Katrina, Sykes, Lola, Reuben, Stuart, Mrs. Sanchez, Luca, Horace, Crazy Joe, Giuseppe, Crystal, Sheldon, Sheena, Maria, Boris, Katrina, Don Lino, Don Feinberg and the Shorties are offering Lenny their condolences. Boris: "Look, Lenny, I know we haven't seen much of 1 another, but your mother, she was something, she was super beautiful indeed." Lenny: "Thanks for your kind thoughts, Boris." Sykes: "Lenny, just for you to know, the Whale Wash will always be open in honor of your mother's memories." Lenny: "I already know that, Sykes, but Depressingly 1st I lost Frankie, then Grandma Shelly and right now Ma, I just wish this death nightmare never happened." Oscar: "Now everybody listen to me, electric eels are attackin' Southside Reef!" Sykes: "We better go out there and defeat Master Volt!" Lenny: "I'm going out there with you guys, 'cause it's to avenge Ma's passing." Don Lino: "That's the spirit, Lenny," Sheena: "Grandma Mildred would've wanted it this way." Lenny: "I know she's with Frankie and Grandma Shelly right now." Oscar, Angie, Lenny, Crystal, Don Lino, Felix, Dennis, Lucas, Katrina, Sheldon, Sheena, Sykes, Lola, Reuben, Stuart, Mrs. Sanchez, Luca, Horace, Crazy Joe and the Shorties head on out to get their revenge on Master Volt, Zippy and Zappy to avenge Mildred's passing. The electric eels headquarters Zippy: "Well we sure got 1 of them super good." Zappy: "Quite electrifying it was." Zippy and Zappy: Evilly Master Volt: "Electrifying indeed." Oscar (off screen): "Not so fast, elecrtic eels!" Master Volt: "Oscar, Lenny and the entire gang, how surprising." Don Lino: "Alright, Master Volt, this has gone too far enough, you attacked almost the entire reef and killed my wife off!" Zippy: "Oh I'm so prepared for this battle fight." Zappy: "Hit it, boss." In Background Master Volt: And now Angie: "Oh my word!" the end is near Lenny: "He's more crazier than Ira when he sings like that." so I face the final curtain my friend I'll say it clear I'll state my case of which I'm certain Master Volt (continued): I lived a life that's full I traveled each and every highway and more much more to this I did it my way Master Volt: regrets I had a few but then again too few to menton I did what I had to and saw it through without exception I planned each charted course each careful step along the highway and more much more to this I did it my way Master Volt (continued): yes there were times I'm sure you knew when I bit off more than I could chew but through it all when there was a doubt I ate it up and spit it out I faced it all and I stood tall and did it my way Master Volt: I loved, laughed and cried I had my fails my share of losing and now as tears subside I find it all so amusing to think I did all that and may I say not in a shy way oh no oh no not me I did it my way Master Volt: for what is an eel what has he got if not himself then he has not to say the things he truly feels and not the words he would reveal the record shows I took the blows and did it my way....... Zippy: "Bravo, boss," Zappy: "now let the battle fight begin." Master Volt: "Very soon, this reef will be mine for good." Zippy: "The time has come to electrocute every single sea critter in this reef." Zappy: "Time to get this party electrifiying." They begin fighting against Master Volt, Zippy and Zappy. Master Volt: "Tie them up and gag them." Zippy: "Right away, boss." Zippy and Zappy tie up Sheldon and Sheena. Lenny: "Sheldon!" Crystal: "Sheena!" Master Volt, Zippy and Zappy make off with Sheldon and Sheena to their lair. Oscar: "They got Sheldon and Sheena and they're plannin' to electrify them, we must go over there and rescue them at once!" Sykes: "Well, Oscar, we're right with you, let's go and rescue them." Oscar, Angie, Lenny, Crystal, Don Lino, Felix, Dennis, Lucas, Katrina, Sheldon, Sheena, Sykes, Lola, Reuben, Stuart, Mrs. Sanchez, Luca, Horace, Crazy Joe and the Shorties swim right off on their way to the electric eels' lair. The electric eels' lair Sheldon and Sheena: Mumbling Master Volt: "You pups can struggle all you want, but there's nothing you 2 can do to get outta here." Sheldon and Sheena remove the sticky kelp-tape from their mouths. Sheldon: "You're not getting away with anything at all!" Sheena: "You're the worst sea critter in the entire reef!" Lenny (off screen): "Hold it right there, Master Volt!" Angie: "This time it's getting personal, you're pushing it way too far!" Oscar: "Is this gonna go the silent way?!?" Lola: "Or is this gonna get a bit louder?!?" Luca: "And we know just how to get rid of the 3 of you!" Oscar, Lenny and Luca grab 3 anchors and prepare to them at Master Volt, Zippy and Zappy. Oscar: "Alright, you evil electric eels," Lenny: "we got 3 anchors to kill you off," Luca: "right now, it's payback time!" Master Volt: "What the crap?!?" Zippy: "I got a super terrible feeling about this!" Zappy: "So do I, Zippy!" Oscar, Lenny and Luca throw the 3 anchors at Master Volt, Zippy and Zappy. Master Volt: "No! curse you, reef heroes!" Master Volt, Zippy and Zappy are now deceased and no longer in the entire reef. Oscar: "Alright, the electric eels are outta the reef and we finally killed them off!" Lenny: "Now to get our pups outta here, come on, Crystal, let's get them outta here and head on off to the Whale Wash for a celebration party." Lenny and Crystal untie Sheldon and Sheena from their captivity. Sheldon: "Wow, Mom and Dad," Sheena: "thanks a bunch for saving our entire lives." Sykes: "Okay, everybody, to the Whale Wash we go!" Oscar, Angie, Lenny, Crystal, Don Lino, Felix, Dennis, Lucas, Katrina, Sheldon, Sheena, Sykes, Lola, Reuben, Stuart, Mrs. Sanchez, Luca, Horace, Crazy Joe and the Shorties swim around on their way to Sykes and Oscar's Whale Wash. Sykes and Oscar's Whale Wash Oscar: "Alright, everybody, in honor of our victory of defeatin' those electric eels, it's time for us to party on!" Cheering In Excitement Lenny: "Okay, Oscar, let's show them what we can do around here." Category:Transcripts